The loss of mai love?
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: On what Alek believes to be Chloe's final death he remembers his and Chloe's lives together and relates it to Clear as Day. Only could Alek be wrong about this being Chloe's last life. This ONLY a two-shot.
1. Clear As Day

**I do NOT own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. If I did there would've been a season 2 and more Chalek moments along with a Chalek get together.**

4 years in the future (Chloe 20 and Alek 21)

Chloe POV:

Four years ago, after my 16th birthday I found out that I was mai, a race of part humans part gods(?) that have catlike abilities and are the descendents of the Goddess Baset. I also found my one true love, soul mate, and soon to be husband that year, Alek Petrov, basketball star and mr. popular in school. Yes my 16th year on this earth was full of surprises, the biggest of which is that I am the Uniter of the mai meaning I have nine lives and that I am supposed to unite the humans and the mai.

Now 4 years later Alek, Jasmine, and several other mai along with myself are involved in what will become the final battle between the mai and the Order. When we started out today I had 3 lives; I lost the 1st discovering I was the Uniter being pushed off of Coit Tower, the 2nd being shot while tricked into "meeting my dad", my 3rd and 4th lives were lost in a drowning orchestrated by Brian and the Order, my 5th life was lost in a car accident the night Alek and I started dating (I also lost my adopted brother, Ben, that night), and my 6th life was lost saving my mom. I also died twice tonight and am currently dying again.

Alek POV:

As our final battle against the Order concludes, us winning it of course, and my beautiful and lovely fiance Chloe is dying for the last time. As my Chloe is dying I can't help but to think of how we got to where we are now.

_You were sittin' on that Silvarado Bumper_

_Outside our locker room after the game_

_Glowin' in the tan you got that summer_

_I walked by and you said, hey_

_Yeah that night's still clear as day_

_First time we'd ever beat East Lincoln County_

_Big party down at Ricky Bowman's place_

_I walked up, you threw your arms around me_

_And whispered, you loved to watch me play_

_Yeah that night's still clear as day_

Chloe and I started dating the year she found out she was mai in about February, one night after we beat our rivals for the first time. Yes our basketball team is good and all but until then we'd NEVER beaten them before, Eastern San Fran was like a breeding ground for EVERY basketball player who wanted to be AMAZING in the NBA. After the game I came out of the locker room to find none other than Chloe herself sitting on the bumper of her brother's car all tan from our recent cruise on an extended break from school see it was me, her, Jas, Aunt Val, Meredith, her brother, Ben, Amy, and Paul; she said to me "Hey, Petrov, Good game tonight. I guess you got moves, huh?" and then she left before I could react. But being that we just beat our rivals I knew there would be a HUGE party down at the unused lakehouse owned by Ricky's family, one of my teammates, and that Chloe would be there so I went. As I got to the party tons of people from school were already there and as I walked up she threw her arms around me in a flirty hug; telling me as she did that she loved to watch me play basketball, Chloe had been coming to ALL of my games since the season started in December. That night will ALWAYS be something I remember.

_There ain't one second, time's erased_

_Every detail is still in place_

_You hold to what you love_

_Some things never fade_

_And that night's still clear as day_

Every second I've spent with Chloe is permanently etched in my brain, even the moments she was breaking my heart. But the one thing I still, and will ALWAYS remember, clearly is that night we started dating.

_We went to get some fresh air on the back porch_

_I put my class ring by the cross on your gold chain_

_You backed my back against those cedar clapboards_

_My lips ain't ever kissed that way_

_Yeah, that night's still clear as day_

At the party Chloe and I started talking and well flirting and dancing together and eventually the dance floor got too heated so went outside and I put my class ring on her gold necklace nest to Basset. We talked some more and kissed too. Our kiss led to making out and she backed me up against the wall of the house and the way my lips moved while we were making out well that ONLY happened when I kissed Chloe. I will ALWAYS remember that night.

_There ain't one second, time's erased_

_Every detail is still in place_

_You hold to what you love_

_Some things never fade_

_And that night's still clear as day_

That night, the one me and Chloe got together, means more to me than anyone, except maybe Chloe, can and ever will understand. I will NEVER forget that night for as long as I live. I will always remember that night for two reasons: the first everyone already knows, Chloe and I got together and the second because Chloe lost one of her lives that night.

_I walked you to your brothers Silvarado_

_When he climbed behind the wheel he seemed ok_

_Last thing you said was I'll see you tomorrow_

_That's a call you never got to make_

_They blamed it on the fog and pourin' rain_

_And that night's still clear as day_

As the party winded down I walked hand in hand with Chloe, my new girlfriend, to her older brother's car. He seemed fine as he got behind the wheel even though I could smell the alcohol on him and before they drove off Chloe promised to call me the next day. She NEVER got to call me because they wrecked that night; Ben died and Chloe would've given up a life for him if she could've except she also lost a life that night. Aunt Val found her clutching his lifeless body and beyond consolable, all Chloe could do was cry and cry uncontrollably; Chloe also lost her phone in the wreck, though that was minor compared to her lost life and Ben's death. Aunt Val also had her admitted to a mai's ONLY hospital because of her injuries and the emotional trauma of having lost her brother in that wreck. The police said that the wreck was because of the fog and torrential down pour of rain BUT Aunt Val believes that the Order somehow got to Ben OR the car OR both causing the wreck that way. I will ALWAYS remember that night.

And now I will ALWAYS remember tonight because tonight a part of me dies with my soul mate and one true and only love Chloe Elizabeth King. This girl, or now woman, had wormed her way into my heart years ago after we first met and my feelings for her grew more once I found out she was mai and have only gotten stronger with each passing day since we found out she was mai. I am losing a part of who I am tonight and I would've died to save her but the thing is I know she would've hated for me to do that plus I was too busy fighting off the rest of the remaining order members so that it would be safe for us to try and save Chloe without losing anymore lives than we'd already lost in this battle and previous fights we'd had with the Order. Chloe gave up her lives so that one day we and our descendents could live in world where there was no fear of assassins or the Order or rogue mai. And knowing this only made me love my Chloe more which only made it hurt that much more that I was losing her for good.


	2. Author's Note

**AN: Ok guy's this is NOT an update, sorry for that. But I wanted to let you know that I am holding all of my next chapters for all of my stories hostage until I get at least 15 reviews for my story "The Loss of Mai Love". I know people are reading it due to looking at the story stats but I want reviews on it to hear what you guys think about it. So when you guys read it PLEASE review it.**

**I also have a poll up on my profile page that I would LOVE for you guys to check out after you have read "The Loss of Mai Love". Seriously guys I LOVE knowing your opinions on what I write, so please help me out here.**


	3. IMPORTANT

Ok guys so apparently fanfiction wants to remove content from our stories if it is sexual or violent or contains song lyrics or something like that. That's censorship and I don't think that's right. I understand that some readers are too young for some content but that's why they have the story ratings and they could also have an age restriction on site itself or the stories that contain those contents. Anyways please head over to  petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net# and sign the petition please. We are aiming for 20,000 signatures at the moment but so far the petition has been up for one day and there are over 13,000 signatures. The more people who sign it the more effective our pleas and requests will be.

Many talented writers will have their works removed and/or partially removed. This would deter new fans from the website and ruin the fan base that they have collected and that fan base is huge as an author can write about practically anything out there.


End file.
